The Girl I Met In My Dreams
by OrangeSpark5555
Summary: Why does something so insignificant linger in my mind? Why have I been dwelling at such an unnecessarily trivial matter? Who is the girl that walks within the confines of my dreams? Why does she seem so real?


**Prologue**

* * *

I'm not one to linger on small insignificant nothings within my life, but for some reason, I'm dwelling on this little dream I had. It was odd. Why now, do I linger on such a small dream which virtually doesn't matter at all in my normal life. Why am I stuck contemplating this little dream? Surely this is just a waste of time but, I just can't get it out of my mind, it seemed too real. It couldn't be, right? It's just another insignificant dream, formulated by my rampant imagination. It just can't be…

" _ **I love you…"**_

* * *

It was just another morning in the city of Chiba. The sun was shining, the sky was clear and the birds were singing their morning songs… in front of my damn window. These damn birds every morning chirping into my slightly sensitive ears, irritating me every god damn morning, sitting right on the frame of my window.

'I swear these birds sit there and chirp every morning just to irritate me…' I thought as I began to cover my head to stop the sounds from reaching my eardrums. Obviously, this sorry attempt at noise cancelation via Pillow is not working at all, and the constant chirping was still irritating my eardrums in the morning.

I got up from my bed, dusted myself off and walked towards the window with a strong grip on my pillow. I'm assuming you know what I'm going to do with this…

 **POOF!**

The slightly loud and equally soft noise rippled in the air as I threw the pillow at the closed window, causing the demon birds from hell to fly back to their demonic winged brethren. As I pick up the pillow and place it back on my bed, to prepare to catch up on some extra z's, another ear piercing, highly cute and high pitched sound made its presences in the atmosphere.

"Onii-chan, it's time to wake up! I don't want you to get late for school!" Along with some muffling about something worth a lot of Hachiman points.

It was my sister Hikigaya, Komachi.

"Hai, Hai! I'm up…"

I picked myself up and began making my way to the bathroom to take a long soothing shower. As the hot water began rushing down I began to close my eyes to enjoy the soothing and comforting warmth the steaming hot water gave me.

" _ **Hachi…"**_

My eyes burst open once again as the small flash of what seemed to be a memory or dream faded away from my mind. I begin to ponder once again at what I just saw once again inside the domain of my mind.

"Who is that girl that keeps appearing in my mind…"

As I continue to ponder for a good 10 minutes longer, trying to force some sort of memory or glimpse of that girl to appear in my mind once again, I eventually accept defeat and leave the hot shower and begin to dry myself off and start to wear my Sobu uniform.

"I shouldn't ponder on such trivial things…" I sighed to myself as I left to go downstairs to prepare to go to school and eat breakfast prepared by my super cute sister.

'Maybe I am a sis-con…'

I eventually made it to the kitchen and I couldn't find Komachi anywhere. As I began to search around the house, I found myself holding a letter attached to a bowl of miso soup covered in plastic wrapping.

 _Onii-san, you took way too long get prepared (chibi Komachi pouting picture) so I left without you to go to school! But don't worry, I still made a nice bowl of miso soup for my favorite brother! That must be worth a lot of Hachiman points!_

 _Love,_

 _Your Very Cute Little Sister_

'Komachi, you do realize that I'm your only brother right?' I thought as I sighed to myself while reading this note. I folded the note and placed it in my pocket and began to prepare myself to indulge in this beautifully made bowl of miso soup.

'Free food is good food…always good food…'

 _ **10 Minutes Later**_

As I took the last sip of my miso soup, I took a quick glance at the time to see if I was late or not. Usually, I wouldn't really care whether I was late or not, because the more I'm away from social interaction the better, but I would rather not suffer the wrath of Hiratsuka-sensei so early in the morning. That damn woman should learn not to physically harm her students namely, ME.

'No wonder she still hasn't found a boyfriend yet…'

After I checked the time and pondered my sensei's love life, I began to grab my supplies for another uneventful time at school. What supplies you may ask? Well, your standard pencil, notebook, light novel and in hand gaming console or namely my own personal PS Vita. It may be outdated but it's still my little gaming baby...don't judge me.

I finished packing up everything I needed for school and began heading my way to pris- I mean school. The neighborhood seemed quite peaceful in the morning, with very few people outside other than a few students making their way to school just like how I am. Are you expecting something crazy to happen now, like a girl speeding through the street with a piece of toast in her mouth or a person getting a close and personal look at the front of truck-sama? Well no, it's just another average walk to school, nothing more...nothing less.

Or so I hoped…

As the proximity of myself and the school began to become smaller and smaller, the crowd of students began to grow larger and larger. This would seem to be a normal occurrence, which I thought as well until I saw a glimpse of brown hair flash past my eyes.

Walking right beside me, was the same girl I saw in my dreams this morning…

' _ **I knew that this day wasn't gonna be normal…'**_

* * *

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

Thanks for reading the prologue to my first Oregairu story. I've had an urge to write an Oregairu fanfiction for a while now and I just couldn't because I felt like I couldn't possibly encapsulate Hachiman's personality properly, but I gave it a shot anyways. What do you guys think so far? Like it? Hate it? Leave a small review and I would love it if you guys gave me some pointers to improve this story albeit, only the prologue thus far. Thanks for reading, and I hope to cater to your reading needs once again in the next chapter!


End file.
